Blood
by ELunamoon
Summary: " Do consider allowing me to… assist you." he said, giving her a sharp-toothed grin.' Madam Red x Grell


"_W-what are you doing? STOP!"_

_The screams of the woman went unheard as the scalpel wielded by Angelina Durless pierced through her skin, digging deeper and deeper._

_Angelina paid no mind to the blood that sprayed on her clothes and got matted in her hair. All that she could think about was ending this prostitute's life. Which she succeeded in doing, of course. This helpless whore didn't stand a chance against Angelina's blind fury…_

"_Oh my. What a complete job you have done." said a laughing voice._

_Angelina's gasped and turned around quickly. Had the police found her? What would she do if they did…? _

"_I have been observing you." the voice said again._

_Following the sound, she looked up and discovered a man on the pointed top of the building behind her._

"_Thanks to you, the death list in this area is filled to the brim. Makes me real busy indeed…" this man said, he let out a small laugh and took a quick look over what she presumed to be the "death list."_

"_I can totally understand your feelings. It is only right that women like them should die." the man jumped from his position on the building top and landed with the "clicking" sound of shoe's tall heels as they hit the cobblestone street._

_She backed up a few steps and stumbled as he came closer. Taking note of his features, she discerned his red rimmed glasses, black suit and tie, accented with a black glasses chain, morbid skulls and all, and…red hair, not unlike her own._

_He then pulled the shivering woman into a sudden embrace. "Like you I also want a child, but I can't have my wish fulfilled since I am a guy. We actually share the same fate." he told her somberly, stroking her hair as he held her against his chest. _

" _Do consider allowing me to… assist you." he said, giving her a sharp-toothed grin._

_She stepped back and shook her head , breathing short, scared breaths. Who was this man…_

_Her thoughts her interrupted by the sound of nearing footsteps and shouting voices._

"_Ah, you better hurry and make your decision." he pointed out, hearing the same thing she heard. "Someone will catch you here…and when that happens, how can you possibly achieve your revenge?" he then placed his hands on his hips and tapped his toe impatiently._

"_I-I don't-"_

"_Over here! I heard the scream coming from over here!" said the voice that cut off Angelina. She gasped. She couldn't be caught! Not yet…_

_The mysterious man made a click of his tongue. "Time is running out. Do you accept my hand?" he said, outreaching his hand toward her._

_He was right. No time. She nodded hastily and grabbed his hand. His grin grew even wider as he pulled her closer and snaked his arm around her waist. Picking her up and carrying her bridle style, he hopped gracefully on the roofs of buildings._

"_So where to then?" He asked the woman who clang to his chest with a frightened expression and an unheard scream at her lips._

"_M-My house…I suppose." she said pointing to the direction with a shivering hand._

_With a slight nod he asked, "So…what may I address you by?"_

_She thought…The delicate name "Angelina" seemed unfitting for the monstrous creature she had become tonight… thinking, she stared at the hands that were covered in the scarlet color of blood. Red…what an ironic color… Yes, Red._

"_Madame Red." she said looking up to that grin that seemed to have grown larger, "And what may I call you?"_

"_I am Shinigami Dispatch Member, Grell Sutcliff, Madame. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." he said._

"_S-shinigami…?" she gasped, yet not completely surprised._

"_Indeed, Madame Red."_

They arrived swiftly and within a few minutes. He placed her down on the front step of her large house. She looked over the man again, having able to get her mind and senses together during the trip. In the light of the street lamp, she noticed that he had a very feminine face and features, long eyelashes, bright green-yellow eyes, and those sharp teeth that made his expressions so menacing.

Who is he? Why was he "observing" me? Where did he come from? Seeing him jump on buildings like that…he really was a shinigami, wasn't he? She pondered.

Her thoughts were again interrupted by the sound of a throat being clear.

"Excuse me." he asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you mind proceeding to opening the door?" he asked gesturing to the door that was left unopened.

"Of course." she said, her face reddening as she fumbled with the key.

When the door was opened she asked, "So… do I have to invite you in for you to be able to enter?"

"Yes. Also please refrain from taking pictures of me, for I will not show up in those. Nor will I reflect in mirrors for that matter. And do remove all crosses and other religious items…ah yes and please refrain from making any dishes that involve garlic for that will dangerously affect my heath."

She nodded seriously, taking a mental note of everything he mentioned.

"Kidding, Madame. I am a death god not a vampire." Grell said with a light laugh, stepping into the house and leaving her to follow, a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You live alone, I presume?" he asked, looking around her house curiously.

"If it's really that obvious, yes I do-please don't touch that! It's breakable!" she called out to the man who was currently holding a very expensive flower vase.

He was turning her house upside down with his snooping…

He is acting so- wait. Where did Grell go? She looked around the room and noticed he had slipped off while her attention was preoccupied.

"Ah, Madame, you have exquisite tastes in clothes!" he called, his voice now farther away.

Her clothes…He is in the bedroom!

She rushed upstairs and opened her door to find Grell holding one of her many red ball and evening gowns up to his body and was looking at himself with it in her floor-length mirror. "These are much better than the suits I'm forced to wear back at head quarters. And I rather like that red coat you have in your closet."

"H-Hey!" she exclaimed, rushing by his side and taking back her favorite dress. Grell nonchalantly shrugged and went to the other side of her room to look through some of her jewelry.

She was about to scold him for that as well but her reflection caught her eye. She stared at herself, covered from head to toe in blood. Her hair was tangled with it, her clothes soiled with it, her skin splattered with it. She dropped the dress she held on the ground and started shaking. Who was this disgusting, blood covered person who stared back at her? Tears started rolling freely down her face.

She opened her mouth to scream a desperate scream, but a hand gently covered her mouth and an arm was placed around her waist.

"Shh, Madame Red. Do try not to scream." Grell whispered to her. "Do not fret Madame. You look beautiful covered in the blood of others. Simply stunning."

She gasped and pulled away from him. "H-how do I know you won't betray me? How can I trust you! How do I know you won't leave me…?" she sobbed angrily.

Grell grinned and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand in his. "Madame, I promise you. I will never leave your side. I will help you rid England of those disgusting women and get you your revenge. I won't ever leave you, not until the day you die. " he then placed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"And I always keep my promises."


End file.
